Toushirou or Tsukishirou?
by Ziidogosvah
Summary: Hitsugaya dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya dan tak tahu akan pindah kemana. Sementara itu, kedua sahabatnya yang tak rela Hitsugaya keluar merencanakan sesuatu, merubah identitas Hitsugaya jadi perempuan! Gimana jadinya ya? SEKUEL DARI KISAH KASIH HITSUGAYA! Berminat RnR sobat?
1. Chapter 1

**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS**

**Silvia: "Woohoo! Selamat datang di fic sequel KKH alias Kisah Kasih Hitsugaya!"**

**Hitsugaya: "Oy! Gw denger lu mau jadiin gw cewek ya?" #bawa golok**

**Silvia: "Yoi! Tapi tenang masbroh! Cuma ganti pakean ajah~!"**

**Hitsugaya: "NANI?!"**

**Silvia: "Yosh, silahkan dibaca ya!" #blink blink**

**Toushirou or Tsukishirou?**

**Bleach ituh punya Oom Tite seperti biasa**

**Rate T buat jaga-jaga**

**WARNING! Dinodai oleh keGJan dan keOOCan beserta kegaringan tingkat dewa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BAPAK! KALO MAU NGELUARIN SAYA, GAK USAH GITU BAPAK!"

Dengan suara-dan-nada-mirip-anak-kecil, Hitsugaya melancarkan protes ke Yama-jii si kepala sekolah. Sementara Yama-jii langsung gemplangin kepala Hitsugaya dengan tongkat.

"ADUH! BAPAK, KALO MUKUL GAK USAH GITU BAPAK!" Hitsugaya kembali protes. Alih-alih memukul kembali si bocah putih, Yama-jii justru hanya berkomentar,

"Oajaya."

Sepertinya Yama-jii mulai memakai bahasa gahul. Hitsugaya saja sampai cengo mendengarnya.

_Kurang ajar nih kakek! Nyebelin amat sih jawabannya (?) !_

Ooh, tunggu dulu. Pasti Readers gak tahu kan apa yang terjadi? Nih simak ceritanya!

_**PLESBEK (karena kalo Flashback udah terlalu mainstream)**_

_Lagi-lagi, seperti biasa, Hitsugaya sedang nongkrong di aula sekolah sambil memegangi sebotol minyak sayur bekas goreng ikan kemarin. Ia berencana untuk menjahili wali kelasnya. Melihat sang Wali Kelas, Sajin Komamura, beserta kepala sekolah, Yamamoto Genryusai, berjalan beriringan, Hitsugaya segera melemparkan isi botol ke lantai dan kemudian segera bersembunyi di pohon dekat lapangan. Alih-alih Komamura yang terpleset, justru yang terpleset adalah Yama-jii._

_Gabruk!_

"_Ups." Hitsugaya pun terjatuh dari pohon, dan sukses membuat persembunyiannya ketahuan._

"_HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!"_

_**EN OF PLESBEK**_

"Hitsugaya, maka dari itu, KAMU DIPECAT!" pekik Yama-jii berapi-api. Hitsugaya cuma berteriak histeris.

"APA?!"

Komamura? Ia hanya bisa menutup kedua kupingnya demi menjaga indera pendengarannya tetap berfungsi sebagaimana fungsinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah? Serius loe?" Ichigo begitu syok dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari soulmate nya itu. Hitsugaya hanya mendesah, pasrah dengan nasibnya.

"Mau gimana lagi. Tapi, gue gak tau mau pindah kemana. Ayah gue gak percaya, dan dia udah mohon-mohon ke Kepala Sekolah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mungkin kita harus berpisah disini Chi, Nji…" Ichigo memandang Hitsugaya dengan tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Renji. Mereka telah menjalin persahabatan yang lengket sejak awal kelas tujuh, dan mereka kini bagaikan satu tubuh. Mereka selalu kompak, tertawa bersama, bolos sekolah bersama, dihukum bersama, mencuri mangga bersama, semuanya serba bersama. Dan ketika Hitsugaya mengatakan ia akan pindah sekolah, rasanya seperti dirobek secara paksa.

"Gue seneng berteman dengan kalian. Rasanya hari dimana kita bersama itu adalah hari paling bahagia dan berharga bagi gue. Makasih Chi, makasih Nji. Gue gak bakal ngelupain kalian berdua" Hitsugaya mengelap ingusnya dengan lebay, sementara Renji nangis sambil nelen ingusnya (dimohon jangan ditiru), dan Ichigo yang juga nangis sambil mlepetin baju Renji dengan ingusnya. Semuanya bersedih, berduka cita. Dan kemudian, bagaikan teletabis mereka bertiga berpelukan dengan penuh duka cita.

"Hiks, gue juga Hits…. Maafin gue ya udah rusakin buku lu…" isak Renji. Hitsugaya mengelap ingusnya dan mlepetin ke baju Ichigo. "Iya Nji, gue maapin."

"Tou, Maap ya gue udah jatuhin lu ke comberan kemaren…" Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya dengan sedih, Begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya, yang secara diam-diam masih mlepetin baju Ichigo.

"Iya, gue maapin. Dan kalian berdua, maapin gue ya…."

"Kenapa Hits..?" Tanya Renji dengan mata sembab.

"Karena gue udah ngotorin baju lu pada pake ingus gue." Dan Hitsugaya pada akhirnya dihajar oleh kedua soulmate nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan waktu sekolah memang waktu yang menyenangkan bagi Ichigo dan Renji, namun itu tidak akan terjadi lagi tanpa Hitsugaya. Bocah berambut putih yang pinter, gokil, dan mengasyikkan itu kini tidak lagi menempati bangku coklat disamping ichigo, yang sekaligus didepan Renji. Mereka berdua rindu dengan waktu dimana mereka tertawa bersama. Rasanya seperti ada bagian yang hilang.

"Nji… gua kangen Hitsugaya…" celetuk Ichigo sambil memainkan pensilnya. Renji berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca buku matematika, namun kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Ichigo membuat konsentrasinya buyar. "Gua juga Chi…"

Keduanya hanya bisa murung dan tidak memperhatikan sensei Byakuya yang sedang mengajar. Biasanya, jika pelajaran matematika, mereka berdua selalu mendengarkan penjelasan Hitsugaya dan sesekali bertanya-tanya diselingi candaan dan tawa, yang berujung kepada penghukuman mereka bertiga.

Tapi sekarang, itu semua lenyap. Namun berbekas di benak mereka berdua.

"Coba gua bisa merubah kelamin Hitsugaya, jadi dia bisa sekolah lagi disini…." Celetuk Renji. Ichigo mulai bersemangat dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut si Nanas Merah.

"Tadi lu bilang apa?"

"Hah?"

"Itu tadi..!"

"Berubah?" Renji makin bingung.

"Bukan itu kampret! Itu… Kelamin!" Ichigo tampak sangat bersemangat, sementara Renji hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maksud loe apa sih?"

"Kita ubah identitas Hitsugaya biar dia bisa sekolah lagi disini!"

**Bersambung…**

**Silvia: "Sedih…"**

**Ichigo: "Tou! Loe bakal bisa sekola lagi disini!"**

**Hitsugaya: "Beneran?"**

**Renji: "Iya!"**

**Ichigo: "KITA JADIIN LOE CEWEK!**

**Silvia: "Berminat me-review fic ini readers?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oy Tou, lo mau gak setuju sama ide kita?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memamerkan senyum penuh keyakinannya terhadap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya membisu dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Tatapannya terlihat nanar. Ia kemudian bergumam pelan. "Gue udah janji sama ayah gue kalo nanti ada olimpiade gue akan mengikutinya dan kemudian membawa pulang medali emas, khusus untuk ayah gue, dan sekolah gue beserta sahabat-sahabat gue."

Renji menatap Hitsugaya dengan pasrah. "Tapi olimpiade akan diadakan bulan depan, sedangkan lu diskor. Gimana lu bisa mewujudkan janji lu?"

Memang, Hitsugaya telah berjanji kepada ayahandanya untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Ia menganggap, ini mungkin bisa menjadi obat penawar kesalahan yang dilakukannya, yakni mengambil sebagian uang simpanan sang ayah untuk membeli voucher game online seharga goban. Ia sangat menyesal, padahal itu untuk janjinya terhadap Ichigo dulu. Mungkin Hitsugaya menganggap alsannya sama sekali tidak nyambung, tapi setidaknya ia bakal menggunakan otak bohlamnya untuk menorehkan namanya dalam sebuah medali emas kebanggaan.

Lagian berjanji tidak sesuai dengan kemampuan. Kena batunya deh.

"Karena itu," Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang. "… gue akan menyetujui ide kalian, meski gue ogah banget jadi lekong."

**Toushirou or Tsukishirou?**

**Bleach dimiliki oleh Tite Kubo**

**Rate T**

**Berbahan dasar humor dengan racikan bumbu garing dan semangkuk keOOCan, dan dibaluti dengan AU (udah kayak chef ajah nih)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mantap… akhirnya Toshiro bisa sekolah lagi…"

"Hmm… banget!"

Sambil menyantap pisang, Ichigo dan Renji berbincang-bincang ringan. Jika ditanya kenapa, maka jawabannya adalah…

"Mumpung gak ada guru masuk…" jawab Renji sambil mengunyah santapannya.

"Yoyoi…" kata Ichigo menyetujui. Ketika pisang mereka tinggal setengah bagian, Byakuya sensei terlihat di ujung koridor, sukses membuat duo lari tunggang langgang ke kelas. Dengan mulut penuh pisang, Renji berseru keras layaknya tukang dagang.

"BYAKUYA SENSEI MASUK!"

Teriakan lantang Renji membuat para anak 8D yang tadinya berantakan, berubah menjadi anak murid dengan gaya sebagai mana mestinya, sementara Renji dan Ichigo langsung melahap pisang mereka hingga habis dan membuang kulitnya di tong sampah.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Ichigo dan Renji berusaha keras untuk menelan gumpalan yang mereka masukkan ke mulut. Namun apa daya, besarnya benda yang dimasukkan ke mulut mereka membuatnya tersangkut di tenggorokan, membuat saluran pernafasan mereka menyempit. Walhasil, mereka nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

"hmph..!" Ichigo berusaha meraih botol minumnya, dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meminumnya, begitu pula sikap Renji dengan botol minum kesayangannya. Setelah makanan mereka berhasil masuk lebih dalam, mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Lega…" Setidaknya mereka tidak mati hanya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Dengan gaya kalemnya, Byakuya sensei berjalan ke meja guru yang sudah tertata rapih. Para murid yang berpura-pura semangat menjawab sapaan guru mereka. "Selamat pagi sensei!"

"Katanya sensei gak masuk..?" tanya Yumichika sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Byakuya merespon pertanyaan anak muridnya dengan tenang, seperti biasa. "Sensei gak jadi ambil cuti. Soalnya sensei pikir matematika kalian masih jongkok, jadi hari ini sensei masuk, agar matematika kalian melejit."

"Ne… sensei ternyata mempedulikan masa depan kami ya..!" puji Yumichika, sementara para murid lelaki yang lain hanya memasang wajah masam. _Dikit-dikit berisik diseret ke toilet ajah dipuji itu sensei!_

"Toh itu juga kan' tugas guru…" Byakuya menuliskan tanggal dipojok kiri atas papan tulis. "Oh ya, kita ada murid baru. Ayo sini, kamu masuk!"

Seorang anak gadis berambut putih dengan lipstick merah muda dan blush on berwarna merah yang cukup tebal masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai. Rambut putihnya diikat dengan pita merah jambu, poninya pun dibelah dari kanan. Mirip sekali dengan Annie Leonhardt dari salah satu manga dan anime terkenal.

"Hmph… Toshiro…" Ichigo berusaha menahan tawa, sementara Renji berusaha gigit jari agar tidak kelepasan tertawa.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Tsukishiro, sepupunya Hitsugaya Toushiro… Salam kenal semua…" Hitsugaya memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman kecut menghiasi wajah ber-make up yang berlebihannya. Semua murid lelaki tampak tertarik dengan gadis tersebut, terkecuali Ichigo dan Renji.

"Nah, kamu boleh duduk." Byakuya sensei mempersilahkan gadis gadungan tersebut duduk. Tsukishiro tampaknya sedikit sebal melihat satu-satunya bangku kosong 'khusus' perempuan hanya terdapat di meja Hinamori Momo. Mau tak mau, akhirnya gadis gadungan tersebut duduk di bangku sasaran.

**.**

"Sialan lu pada! Make up gue ketebelan!" Hitsugaya menghapus make-up nya dengan sebal. Ichigo dan Renji tertawa lepas sambil memegang pundak satu sama lain. "Wuahahaha! Kan biar meyakinkan Tou!"

"Tapi kan gak setebel ini!" Dengan air mengalir, bocah itu berhasil menghapus make-up nya yang terlalu tebal. Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, sepulang sekolah berenang ya?"

Renji terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sohibnya. "Iye. Eh tunggu…"

"TRUS GIMANA JADINYA SAMA GUE?!" Hitsugaya langsung kaget setengah mati. Baru saja ia melakukan aksinya, ia sudah terjebak keadaan.

"Gue beliin batok kelapa ye dua biji buat lu pakein di dada." Celetuk Ichigo setengah bergurau, dan sukses membuat tinju Hitsugaya mengarah ke pipinya.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa gak bilang lagi datang bulan?" gumam Renji pelan. Hitsugaya menengok kearahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Pake apaan hah kalo gak percaya? Masa pake darah gue sendiri?"

"Gue pakein saus nanti." Ichigo nyengir sembari menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol. Hitsugaya langsung terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. "Lu kata kemaluan gue sosis apa? Iye sih emang gue nyebut kemaluan cowok itu 'sosis', tapi kan' ini bukan sosis beneran!"

"Pisang?" ujar Ichigo sambil menyeringai ke Renji, yang menatapnya dengan sebal. "Enak ajah! Gue emang suka pisang, tapi pisang asli, bukan pisang begituan!"

"Enak ajah!" Hitsugaya jadi sewot. "Itu kan nama samaran! Masa iya kepunyaan kita dimakan Cuma karena dipanggil sosis atau pisang! Kalo kita ngomongnya jujur gak sopan!"

Renji menatap sepatu usangnya dengan santai. "Tapi, gak mungkinlah darahnya diperiksa… itu kan sama aja kita ngeliat kemaluannya, ya itu kan gak boleh. Salah-salah kebablasan lagi."

"Nah, gitu dong! Tumben lu pinter!" Hitsugaya menepuk pundak Renji sambil tersenyum bersahabat. "Gue rasa elo mulai berevolusi deh."

Renji nyengir kuda ke Hitsugaya. "He he… Makasih Hits. Gegara lu gue jadi berevolusi."

"Perasaan menurut gue lu masih tetep bego deh…." Celetuk Ichigo bercanda, sukses membuat Renji menatapnya tajam sambil mengepalkan tangan. Perempatan muncul dikepalanya. "Kurang ajar lu!"

Seketika itu juga, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

_Kalo ada si Toshiro, dia pasti bakal girang saat ini._

Ichigo memandang jernihnya kolam renang dengan nanar. Hitsugaya memang bisa sekolah lagi, tapi penyamarannya membuat pergerakan bocah putih itu terbatas. Ichigo paling senang ketika dihadapan mereka bersama Renji terdapat kolam renang, karena disaat itulah mereka bersenang-senang, bersama.

_Gue harap Toshiro berhasil mewujudkan janjinya. Gue harap._

**Bersambung…**

**Silvia: "Ng… gue rasa ada lelucon vulgar disini…"**

**Ichigo: "Setidaknya lu kan pake bahasa sopan… untungnya."**

**Hitsugaya: "Untung kemaluan gue gak jadi korban…"**

**Renji: "Yess… gue berevolusi jadi pinter!" *bangga***

**Silvia: "Semua orang kan bakal berevolusi jadi yang lebih baik Nji… Terimakasih telah membaca dan… berminat me-review sobat?"**


End file.
